Unplanned
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica is dating a guy. When something happens and the guy leaves, will Chandler be there?
1. the break up

Monica has been going out with her boyfriend Jake for 10 months now. Jake is coming over for dinner that Monica cooked.

"Hey baby." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Hey." She said as she sat the table.

They sat down to eat. "Are you ok?" He asked. She had been very quiet since he got there.

"There is something I need to tell you." She said.

"Ok." He said as he prepared for the worse to happen.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He put his fork down and looked at her in shock. "Is it mine?"

She looked at him confused. "Well yes."

"Monica I just got promoted. I don't have time for a baby." He said.

She looked in his eyes. "Jake there is nothing I can do."

"Get an abortion." He said with out hesitation.

She stared at him blankly. "You can't ask me to do that."

He pushed his plate away. He was to upset to eat. "And you can't ask me to stay around.

Monica felt hurt. She thought they had a better relationship then this. "I'm not asking you to stay. I just thought you would want to."

"Are you sure this isn't a false positive?" He asked.

"Jake, I went to the Dr. I'm two months along now." She said.

He got up from the table. "I can't be apart of this." He walked out of the door.

Monica couldn't believe that just happened. She cleaned up dinner dishes then took a shower. She didn't feel like doing anything but laying on her couch and watching T.V.

Chandler came over and saw how sad she looked when she said hi. He knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he pushed her hair back.

She sighed. "Remember how I told you guys I was pregnant?"

"Is something wrong with the baby?" He asked worried.

She smiled a little. Chandler cared more then Jake. It was nice to have that. "No but I told Jake. He didn't take it well at all."

Chandler rubbed her hand. "I'm so sorry Mon but don't you worry you won't do this alone. We are all here for you. And just think, soon you will have a beautiful baby."

Monica smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

He stood up to go back home and changed his mind. He sat on the couch and put her feet in his lap. "Aren't you hanging out with Ross and Joey tonight?"

"Yeah but staying here with you seems more important right now. Also I am right across the hall if you ever need anything. I don't care what time it is." He said.

She sat up and fixed her hair. "Thank you for being so nice to me." She laid her head on his shoulder.

He laid his head on hers. He loved the way her hair smelled. "You're one of my best friends Mon." He looked at her when he didn't hear a response. She was sound asleep. He smiled, picked her up and carried her to bed. He covered her up and kissed her head. "Good night Mon." He whispered. He quietly walked out and shut the door. "Why did I never ask her out?" He whispered to himself and left.


	2. telling mom and dad

**Thank you for reviewing..**

A week later, Monica was getting all dressed up when Chandler came over. He just stood there and smiled at her.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" He asked.

"As of today I am 3 months pregnant. I need to tell my parents. I really didn't think I would have to tell them alone." She said nervously. She was worried of her mother's reaction.

"I can go with you." He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"No, it's fine. I want to. Just give me a minute." He went into his apartment and dialed a number. "Hey Claire. I need to cancel our date tonight. Something came up." When he hung up he went back over to Monica's. "Ok I am ready now." He said.

They went to her parents for dinner. They all sat down to eat.

"Mom, dad I have something to tell you." Monica said.

"Did you get fired?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"Without being married? Whose the father?" Judy demanded to know.

"Well I…" She started to say but was cut off by Judy.

"Oh it's worse then I thought. You're pregnant, not married and alone." Judy said.

Chandler looked over at Monica and saw how upset she looked. He could see the pain in his friend's eyes. How could her mother not be happy that she was getting a grandchild?

"So who is the father?" Jack asked.

"I am." Chandler blurted out.

"Are you going to stay by her side?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." Chandler said.

Monica was very grateful for what Chandler did for her. It meant a lot.

After dinner they got in Monica's car. "Why did you do that?"

He sighed. "well I couldn't bare to hear your mother continue to be so mean to you. She should be happy for you at a time like this."

Monica smiled at him. "Thank you so much."

When they got home, Monica called Ross to tell him what they told their parents so he wouldn't freak out if Judy called him.

She looked at Chandler when she hung up. "You had a date tonight?"

He smiled shyly. "Yes. But I canceled."

"Thank you ." She told him.

He rubbed her back. "You're welcome." He kissed her cheek. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. Good night."

When he got to the door he turned around and winked at her. "Good night."

Monica went to bed smiling that night. She didn't need Jake. She realized that for the first time since she found out she was pregnant. Chandler was great. She was happy to have him by her side.

"How was your date?" Joey asked.

"The night turned out better then I thought it would be." Chandler said.

Joey smiled. "You got laid?"

"No I didn't need to. Not with her." He said and walked into his room.


	3. spiders

**Thank you for reviewing..**

A month went by since that night. Chandler loved being there for Monica. He really cared for her. There was nothing he could do about it though. She was his friend. His pregnant friend.

One morning he came out of his apartment and saw everyone leaving Monica's. "Where are you going?" He asked. Normally they ate breakfast over there.

"Monica's still sleeping." Phoebe said.

"Do you want to come with us to the coffee house?" Rachel asked.

Chandler shrugged. "Ok."

After breakfast, they all had to go to work.

Chandler looked at his watch. "I'm going to go check on Monica first."

"Are you two going out now or something?" Phoebe asked.

"No. when she told me about Jake I promised I would be there for her during this pregnancy. So that's what I'm doing." He said.

Ross patted him on the back. "Thanks man."

Chandler smiled. 'Of course." He paid for his coffee and headed upstairs. When he walked in, Monica came out of her room crying.

He walked over to her and held her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Look at my foot." She lifted her leg up. It was red and swollen. So swollen she couldn't walk on it.

He bent down to look at it. "Oh honey what did you do?"

"I don't know. I woke up and it was like that." She said.

He picked her up. "Come on I'll take you to the hospital." He took her and called in sick at work.

An hour went by and they were still sitting in the waiting room. Chandler went up the front desk. "My friend is pregnant and I think she got bit by a spider. We have been here a while waiting."

"Your turn will be soon." She said.

A little while later they got called back. The Dr said it was a spider and gave her some antibiotics that wouldn't harm the baby.

When they got home, Chandler put her on the couch and put ice on her foot then gave her medicine. "I'm going to change your sheets and spray in there. You shouldn't go in there tonight." He paused before continuing. "You can sleep in my bed with me. There is plenty of room."

She looked at him and smiled. "That would be great. Thank you."

He took care of her room then carried her over to his place. They lay in bed and watched a movie.

"Wow Chandler feel this." She raised her shirt up a little and put his hand on her lower stomach where there was a tiny bump.

He smiled. "That's incredible Mon."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

She held his hand. "For everything. For being there."

He kissed her hand. "It's my pleasure."

The following morning, Chandler got dressed for work. He went in his room to get a jacket to go with his suit when Monica woke up.

He smiled at her. She was even beautiful when she woke up in the morning. "How's your foot?"

"It feels better." She said and sat up.

"Let me see." He pulled the blanket back on her foot and looked at it. "It looks better. Are you going to be ok while I work?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." She said.

He nodded. "Well I made pancakes. I won't be long. Don't go in your room. The chemical smell is probably in there."

She just looked at him and smiled. She couldn't believe how sweet he was being. "Have a good day at work."

"Call me if you need anything." He said.

She nodded. "Ok bye."

He hesitated but left.

Monica lay her head back on the pillow. She loved this new side of Chandler. Was she starting to develop feelings for him?


	4. plans change

**Thank you all for reviewing..**

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Joey said one day at the coffee house.

Chandler turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it. We all see the way you look at Monica."

"I don't have feelings for her." Chandler looked down at his coffee cup clearly lieing.

"Come on Chandler just admit it." Joey patted his back.

Chandler sighed. He didn't realize he was that noticeable about it. "I couldn't do anything about it anyway."

Joey frowned. "Why not?"

Chandler sat his coffee cup down and looked over at Joey. "She's my friend. Not just my friend, but my friend that is going to have a baby in 5 months."

"And here she is." Joey whispered as Monica walked in the door.

"Hi." Chandler smiled as she sat beside him on the couch.

She smiled back. "Hi."

"Well I'm going to an audition now." Joey stood up quick and left.

"How's the baby doing?" Chandler asked.

"Fine." She said smiling at him.

"Good." He said as he put a tip down on the table.

"I actually came here to talk to you about something." She said.

Chandler turned so he was facing her. "Everything ok?"

She nodded. "Everything is fine. My parents are coming over for dinner tonight. Since they think this baby is yours, do you mind coming over?"

"Of course. I will be there." He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be with her.

That night, they all sat down for dinner.

"So when are you two getting married?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Monica asked.

"Well, he got you pregnant. The right thing for him to do would be to marry you." Judy said.

"We aren't getting married." Monica said softly.

Jack glared at Chandler. "Is it because he won't marry you."

Monica put her head in her hands, thinking of what to say. "Ok I need to be honest."

"Monica.." Chandler said.

Monica put a hand on Chandler's arm. "Please I can't do this. I can't let them treat you this way." Monica then turned to face her parents and took a deep breath. "This isn't Chandler's baby."

Jack and Judy's eyes grew wide. "Well whose is it?" Jack asked.

"The guy I was dating. Jake's." Monica told them.

"Well where is he?" Jack asked mad.

"We broke up. He doesn't want a baby." Monica said looking down.

After a lot of arguing about Monica not being married, they left. Chandler could see Monica was about to cry. He scooted closer and held her in his arms. "It's going to be ok." He said as he stroked her hair.

Monica loved the way Chandler's shirt smelled. "Am I stupid for doing this without Jake?"

Chandler lifted her head off him and wiped the tears from her face. "No. You can do this and I will be right beside you the whole time."

Monica looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

Chandler got caught in the moment and leaned in to kiss her. She moved her head and he got her cheek. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." He quickly said.

Monica put one finger over his lips so he would stop talking. "Don't be"

He wasn't ready to try again so he helped her clean up from dinner.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked when they were done.

"Sure. You need to rest anyway." He said. He had done most of the cleaning. He didn't know anything about pregnancy but he did know rest was important.

As they watched the movie, Monica fell asleep. She lay on one end of the couch and Chandler lay on the other. Chandler wanted to finish the movie. There were only a couple minutes left of it. Before he knew it, he fell asleep as well.

The following morning, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross came over.

"Look." Rachel said smiling as she pointed to Monica and Chandler on the couch.

"We need to figure out a way to get them together." Joey said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Come on lets go to my place and talk about it." Joey said and they went.


	5. set up

**Thank you so much for all the reviews..**

"So do you remember the plan guys?" Joey said as they sat in the coffee house.

"Yes, I hope this works." Rachel said.

Phoebe sat down with her cup of coffee. "It will."

Monica went over to Chandler's in a black sparkly dress and black flats. Her hair was down and curled at the ends. "Do you think this looks ok?" She asked.

He just stood there and looked at her. He wanted to kiss her at the moment but knew she probably wouldn't like that. "You look great."

She smiled at him. "You do too."

"Thank you. I have a date to get to. Ross set me up." He said.

She nodded. She had to admit she was a little jealous and she didn't know why. "So do I. Phoebe set me up."

He looked at he surprised. He didn't like the idea of her dating anyone unless it was him. "Well I better get going." He said.

Monica arrived a couple minutes after Chandler. Ross told Chandler he already had the table reserved for him and his date. Phoebe did the same for Monica.

When the waiter brought them to their tables, they realized they were each other's dates.

"Do you think they did this on purpose?" Chandler asked.

"Probably." Monica said.

Chandler opened up his menu. "Since we're here, can I buy you dinner?"

She smiled and blushed a little. "Certainly."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Order anything you want. They even have that pasta you have been wanting at midnight."

She laughed. "You don't have to go out and get that for me you know."

He sat his menu down so he could see her better. "I want to though." Almost every night Chandler was at Monica's. Late at night he could hear her stomach start to growl. She would always say she wanted this pasta with tomato and spinach in it. So Chandler would go out and get it for her.

They talked and laughed and went home after they ate with their arms linked together.

"I had a great time." Monica said when they reached her apartment.

He kissed the top of her head in a friendly way. "So did I."

They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. They were about to kiss when Monica moved back. "Oh gosh."

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"The baby kicked." She said

He smiled. "That's great Mon."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach where the baby was moving. "Wow that's incredible." They stood there feeling the tiny kicks of her baby.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Monica said.

Chandler nodded. "Call if you need anything." He kissed her cheek and walked into his apartment where Joey and Ross were.

"How was that date?" Ross asked.

Chandler smiled. "You tricked me. I had a great time though."

Ross and Joey high fived when Chandler walked into his bedroom.

Monica walked into her apartment smiling. Rachel and Phoebe were there.

"So how was it?" Phoebe asked.

"That was very sneaky but I must say I had a great time with him. I'm going to bed." She said and walked into her room.

Rachel, Phoebe, Ross and Joey all ran out into the hall.

"I think the plan worked." Joey said.

Rachel nodded. "Oh yeah, those two will fall in love in no time."


	6. Jake

**Thank you so much for all the reviews..**

"Whoa what's all this?" Chandler said as he walked into Monica's room one day.

She shut her closet door. "Nothing looked right."

He smiled at her. "What do you mean? You look great."

She blushed a little. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Of course I do. Are you ready?"

She grabbed her purse. "Yes I am."

He grabbed her hand. "Lets go."

He took her to her 5 month Dr appointment.

"Thank you for coming with me." She said as they sat in the waiting room.

He rubbed her hand. "It's my pleasure. I wouldn't want you to come by yourself."

"Monica Gellar." The nurse said.

Chandler and Monica followed her to the back. She was short and had her blonde hair in a bun.

The Dr did all the routine test and asked Monica how she was doing. "Do you want to see if your baby is a boy or girl." Dr John's asked.

Monica nodded. "Yes. I do."

Dr John's put the gel on her stomach. "You're having a boy." She said.

Monica could feel the tears feel her eyes as her and Chandler looked at the sonogram.

Chandler looked over at Monica on the way home. "We should celebrate."

Monica smiled. "Ok."

Chandler called the gang and told them to meet them at Monica's favorite restaurant.

"what are you going to name him?" Joey asked as they ate.

"Joey I just found out like an hour ago." She said.

"Name him Joseph." He said.

"No Joe sorry." She said as she pulled out her wallet.

"No you aren't paying." Chandler said and stopped her.

Later Chandler went over to Monica's. "Monica I need to ask you something."

Monica turned the T.V off. "What is it?"

He slowly walked over to her. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

She looked at him shocked. "Like on a date?"

He nodded. "Yeah is that ok?"

She looked down then back at him. "Jake called after the appointment. He wants to work things out."

Chandler was silent for a moment. "What did you say?"

"I said we could try." She said quietly.

He walked over to the door. "Well let me know if you change your mind." He said then walked out of the door.


	7. getting together

**Thank you so much for all the reviews**

Chandler couldn't believe that the love of his life was out with Jake. He didn't like Jake. He never did.

Months went by and he waited for Monica to come back. He waited for her to be done with Jake.

"Hey." She said one day when he came over.

He smiled at her. He thought she was so pretty. "Wow that's a lot of stuff." He said looking around the room.

"Yeah. My baby shower was today." She said.

He nodded. "How are things with Jake."

She could see the sadness in his eyes. She loved him too but she had to see if things would work out with her baby's father. "They're fine."

He sighed.

No one said anything for a couple minutes. "Jake is working late. Do you want to watch a movie?"

He sat by her. "Sure. That would be nice."

She lay her head on his shoulder as they watched a movie together.

A couple more months went by. Chandler was looking on his calendar. "She's do in 2 weeks." He whispered to himself. He was tired of waiting around for her. He decided to go out.

He got ready and went to a bar. He ended up talking to a woman there. They hit it off and he ended up going back to her place with her.

"I have to get home." He said the following morning.

She pressed her lips against his. "Ok call me."

"I'm sorry I don't know if we would work out." He said. He liked her but he couldn't stop thinking about Monica.

"Well I'm here if you want to call." She said.

Chandler got home and saw Monica there. "Hey Mon."

She didn't say anything. She put her arms around him and cried.

He kissed the top of her head. "Honey what's the matter." He said as he walked her over to the couch.

"I woke up and he was gone." She said.

A part of him was happy but he also was mad that he would do that to such a wonderful woman and his unborn child. "SSh it's going to be ok." He stroked her back.

After she finished crying, she looked up into his eyes. "Kiss me."

He was shocked. "What?"

"Just kiss me." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her.

When they stopped she pulled him close to her and kissed her again.

"I want to be with you." He said as he held her face.

She smiled at him. "I want to be with you too."

He held her and kissed her again all the way to his bedroom.

They were taking each others clothes off until Chandler stopped. "Wait, will this hurt the baby?"

She smiled at him. "No not at all."

He lay her on the bed gently as they kissed.


	8. I love you

**Thank you so much for reviewing..**

Chandler and Monica woke up the following morning smiling at each other.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Monica asked.

He looked at her confused. "Why would you ask a thing like that? I think you're beautiful, smart, incredible and most importantly you make me so happy."

Monica smiled. "But I'm about ready to have a baby in a couple weeks. I'm huge." She said rubbing her large stomach.

Chandler kissed her forehead. "You're still beautiful. The baby isn't mine but I will still love him like he his."

She shifted herself in his arms so she could kiss him. "Thank you. That means a lot."

A week went by and Monica was due in 8 days. Chandler, Joey and Ross finished up the nursery for her.

He wanted to go on a date but knew she wouldn't feel like it. While she was taking a nap he prepared a romantic dinner.

"What's this?" She asked coming out of her room.

He turned around to look at her and smiled. "I wanted to surprise you. This is our date. Dinner at home." He walked over to her, took her hand and brought her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her.

"Dinner looks amazing." She said.

"I made something delicious and healthy for the baby. I looked in that book of yours to see what would be healthy." He said. He made fish, steamed vegetables and rice.

Monica loved that he cared so much. Jake never showed that much interest in their son.

"I love you." Chandler said after a couple minutes of silence. It was his first time saying it.

She rubbed his hand. "I love you too. Thank you for being so great."

He winked at her. "My pleasure."

As Monica's due date got closer, Chandler spent the night with her every night.

"It's nice having you here." She said one night in bed.

"It is. I don't like going home." He stroked her arm. "I have an idea."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"What if I lived here?" He asked.

"That would be great." She said without hesitation.

The following day everyone but Monica helped move Chandler in with Monica.

"Hey roomy." He said as he climbed in bed with her that night.

She put her arms around his neck. "All moved in?"

He nodded and kissed her. "I sure am babe. Go to sleep you look tired." He said and rubbed her cheek.

In the middle of the night, Monica woke up in pain. Monica remembered learning to go to the hospital when the contractions are close together. Chandler stayed up with her and helped her until it was time to go to the hospital 5 hours later.

After 10 hours her son Conner James was born. The following day, Monica and Conner were allowed to come home.

Chandler was up with Conner one morning when he was 2 months old. Monica had just fed him so Chandler didn't need to wake her up. He rocked Chandler in the rocking chair in his room.

"Hey little man. What do you think of me asking your mommy to marry me?" Chandler whispered.

Conner yawned and closed her eyes.

"I hope that's a yes." Chandler kissed the top of his head and put him in his crib. The he looked online for the perfect ring.


	9. love

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews…**

A couple weeks later, Chandler thought it was time to ask her to marry him. Chandler lit candles while Monica was in the shower. He went over to Conner's swing and pushed the button for it to start swinging then covered him up.

A couple minutes later, Monica came in the living room dressed. She stopped walking and looked at the candles everywhere. "What's this for?"

He walked up to her and took her hand then walked her over to the couch so she could sit. "Monica Gellar, you are my world. I didn't know it was possible to love you and Conner as much as I do. I'm so happy you're my girlfriend now. I know this may seem like we are moving fast but I just feel this is the right time." He pulled out the ring from his pocket. "Monica, will you marry me?"

She could feel the tears instantly feel her eyes. "Yes."

He smiled and placed the diamond ring on her finger. Then he gently kissed her lips. "I love you." He said with his forehead against hers.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

Chandler smiled when he looked at his and Monica's wedding picture. It had now been three years since the wedding. They got married a year after the engagement. Then they bought a house out in the country. Now that Conner was getting bigger, they wanted him to have a yard to play in.

"Daddy look." 4 year old Conner said.

Chandler looked at Conner. "What is it?"

Conner took his hand and led him to his room. "I cleaned it."

Chandler smiled and knelt down to his level. "Great job buddy."

Conner gave him a high five. "I want to show mommy."

"Not right now little man. Mommy is sleeping." Chandler said.

Conner frowned and looked down at the ground. "Why?"

Chandler picked him up and sat on Conner's bed with him in his lap. "Do you remember how we told you that you were going to be a big brother?"

Conner smiled and nodded. He was very happy.

"Well your little sisters are making mommy very tired." He said. Monica had a 3 weeks to go and they were having twins.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Because, they move around a lot in mommy's tummy and she isn't sleeping good at night so we have to let her sleep." He gently said.

Conner kissed Chandler on the cheek. "Ok daddy. Can you tell me a story?"

"What would you like to hear?" Chandler asked as he got comfortable. He knew they would be there a while.

"You and mommy's wedding." He said. He grabbed his favorite teddy bear and held it close.

"Well your mommy and I got married at the beach. She looked so beautiful." He smiled at the memory. "You were there too. You gave us the rings and did a great job. Then we danced and ate. Then after, you went home with aunt Rachel and uncle Ross. Mommy and I stayed at the beach and spent the night."

Usually Conner was asking questions by now. He looked down at him and saw he was sleeping. He kissed Conner on the forehead and gently got up. He covered him up and left.

Then he went to check on Monica and saw she was waking up.

"Hey beautiful." He walked over and kissed her. "How are my three girls doing." He rubbed her stomach.

"Good. Where is Conner?"

"Sleeping. He wanted to hear about our wedding again." He said.

Monica smiled. "It was perfect."

"Really?" He smiled and rubbed her back.

"Yes. I married you."

He sweetly kissed her.


	10. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Our laptop crashed now we only have my mom's computer to share.**

**Monica and Chandler named their **twins**, Alexis and Jamie.**

Now that Alexis and Jamie are three they are old enough to be excited for Halloween. They understand it and can't wait to trick or treat.

"Wait let me take a picture." Monica told her the girls. Alexis was a fairy and Jamie was a cat."

Chandler kissed her. "We'll be home soon." He walked over to Conner who was laying on the couch. "Feel better bud."

Conner put another tissue in the trash can beside him. "Can you get me some candy?" The seven year old asked.

"Yes." He stood up and walked out with Jamie and Alexis. They went around the neighborhood and got tons of candy.

A couple days later, Conner's cold was gone so he was able to eat candy with his sisters.

One night, Monica and Chandler tucked the kids in bed and then watched a movie.

"I've been thinking." Chandler said as he rubbed Monica's legs that were on his lap.

"What about?" He asked.

"Well the kids are getting older. The twins are almost 4. Conner will be 8 in a couple weeks. I want to try for another one." He said.

Monica wasn't expecting that. After the twins were born they agreed no more kids. "Really?"

Chandler smiled. "Yes."

"But Chandler.." Monica started to say.

Chandler cut her off by softly kissing her lips. "No buts. Just think about it."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok."

A couple days later, Chandler came and put his arms around her one night as they got ready for bed. "Did you give the baby thing any thoughts?" He kissed her shoulder.

She put her brush down and turned around to face him. "Yes."

"And what did you decide.?" He asked. He tried to not get his hopes up but he couldn't help but smile.

"My answer is yes." She said.

He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you so much."

She held his face and kissed him. "I love you too."

That night they started trying. After three months she was pregnant again. Then nine months later, to there surprise they had twins again. This time they had a boy and girl. A son named Noah and a daughter named Kate. The kids adored them.


End file.
